logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Australian Broadcasting Corporation/Other
Logos 1934–1942 1942–1965 Abc1942.png 1965–1974 Abc 1965.svg|Corporate variant Abc1963invetred.svg|Inverted variant Abc1963lite.svg|Boxed variant ABC (1965, with wordmark).png|Logo with wordmark ABC (1965, with wordmark in colour).png|Coloured logo with wordmark (used on a 1969-1970 cricket book Abctv1970.png|TV variant (1970-1974) Colour variants ABC 1974 (Red).svg|Red variant ABC 1974 (Blue).svg|Blue variant ABC 1974 (Yellow).svg|Yellow variant ABC 1974 (Red).png|Yellow variant in a red box ABC 1974 (Blue).png|Yellow variant in a blue box 1974–present ABC outline.svg|Outlined variant ABC outline v2.svg|Outlined variant #2 ABCGray.svg|Gray variant ABC (corporate logo) (1974).svg|Corporate variant (1974-1983) ABC (corporate logo) (1983).svg|Corporate variant (1983-1989) Abctv975.svg|"ABCTV" variant (1974-1988) Abc1981-0.png|1981-1983 variant Abc1983.PNG|1983-1985 variant Abc1985.png|1985-1987 variant (During daytime) IMG 1761.PNG|1985-1987 variant (During night time, but also on ABC Video until 1990) ABC Australia 1988 template.png|1988-2000 variant (Still used on ABC DVD until 2008) Abconline1998.svg|Online variant (1998-2002) ABC logo (on a 2000-2001 annual report).png|As seen on a 2000-2001 annual report ABC (Australian TV channel) logo.svg|2014 variant (used online) Abcapp2015.png|App variant (2015-2017) Abcapp2017.png|App variant (2017-present) Colour variants ABCBlue.svg|Blue variant ABCBlueII.svg|Blue variant #2 ABCBlueIII.svg|Blue variant #3 ABCBlueIV.svg|Blue variant #4 ABCBlueV.svg|Blue variant #5 ABCBlueVI.svg|Blue variant #6 ABCBlueVII.svg|Blue variant #7 ABCBlueVIII.svg|Blue variant #8 ABCBrown.svg|Brown variant ABCBrownII.svg|Brown variant #2 ABCGold.svg|Gold variant ABCGoldII.svg|Gold variant #2 ABCGreen.svg|Green variant ABCGreenII.svg|Green variant #2 ABCGreenIII.svg|Green variant #3 ABCOrange.svg|Orange variant ABCOrangeII.svg|Orange variant #2 ABCPink.svg|Pink variant ABCPinkII.svg|Pink variant #2 ABCPurple.svg|Purple variant ABCPurpleII.svg|Purple variant #2 ABCPurpleIII.svg|Purple variant #3 ABCPurpleIV.svg|Purple variant #4 ABCRed.svg|Red variant ABCRedII.svg|Red variant #2 ABCRedIII.svg|Red variant #3 ABCRedIV.svg|Red variant #4 ABCRedV.svg|Red variant #5 ABCTan.svg|Tan variant ABCYellow.svg|Yellow variant ABCYellowII.svg|Yellow variant #2 ABCYellowIII.svg|Yellow variant #3 Colour variants with gradients ABC-TV 2014 blue logo.png|Blue variant ABC yellow logo 2014.png|Yellow variant ABC 2014 red worm logo.png|Red variant ABC green logo 2014.png|Green variant 1989–2002 (as a corporate logo) ABC1991.svg|Main variant ABC1991PRINT.svg|Print variant ABC1989.svg|Alternate variant ABC1990.svg|Alternate print variant ABC1989 (inverted).svg|Inverted variant ABC1989 (prinverted).svg|Inverted print variant ABC1989 (Blank).svg|Blank variant ABC1989 (Print and Blank).svg|Blank print variant Abc1989rare;goo.png|Alternate variant (used on ABC Classics, ABC Audio and ABC Books) Abc1989rare;goo.pngprintlogo.png|Alternate print variant (used on ABC Classics, ABC Audio and ABC Books) 2002–2018 54f9fc 6a170ce1628e45acb437b11c2ab9523e mv2.png|Dark variant abc2003alt.png|Alternative variant abc2003colour.png|Colour variant Abc-logo-0.png|Horizontal variant Abc-logo-3.png|Dark horizontal variant Abc-logo-2.png|Alternative horizontal variant Abc-logo-1.png|Horizontal colour variant ABC (2008) (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal print variant ABC Australia.png|Corporate variant ABC Australia (Dark).png|Dark corporate variant ABC Australia (Rare).png|Alternative corporate variant ABC Australia (Coloured).png|Corporate colour variant ABC (2008) (Corporate).svg|Corporate print variant Symbols abc lissajous.png|Symbol abcdark.png|Dark symbol ABCTV2005.png|Alternative symbol abc-logo.png|Colour symbol Abcindigineousworm.png|Indigenous symbol 2018–present ABC 2018.svg|Horizontal variant Yours-1-900x506.jpg|Logo w/ tagline Abcrainbowpic.png|On 20 February 2018, ABC TV changed their profile picture on social media to a rainbow variant. Other 1989–1991 This logo was only known to appear in the logo from ABC Records until 1991. In-credit variants 1974–present ABCBTN1974.png|Behind the News (1974-1975) ABCFST1978.png|Flip Slide Turn (1978) ABCSCU1978.png|Science Close-Up (1978) ABCW1979.png|Watch (1979) ABCD1986.png|The D-Generation (1986) ABCRA1986.png|Rock Arena (1986) ABCD1987.png|The D-Generation (1987) ABCMS1991.png|Mr. Squiggle (1991) ABCBSQ1991.png|Big Square Eye (1991) ABCBSQ1992.png|Big Square Eye (1992) ABCTLS1992.png|The Late Show (1992) ABCBNB1992.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1992) ABCLO1992.png|Lift Off (1992) ABCTLS1993.png|The Late Show (1993) ABCBNB1994.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1994) ABCF1994.png|The Ferals (1994) ABCF1995.png|The Ferals (1995) ABCLO1995.png|Lift Off (1995) ABCBNB1996.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1996) ABCGWN1996.png|Good News Week (1996) ABCGWN1997.png|Good News Week (1997) ABCGWY1997.png|Good News Year (1997) ABCGWN1998.png|Good News Week (1998) ABCGNWE1998.png|Good News Weekend (1998) ABCGWN1001998.png|Good News Week 100th Episode (1998) ABCBNB1999.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (1999) ABCFTJ1999.png|For The Juniors (1999, typo error) ABCBNB2001.png|Bananas in Pyjamas (2001) ABCMAH2013.png|Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell (2013) ABCHQ2017.png|Hard Quiz (2017) 2002–2018 ABCCF2005.png|Creature Features (2005) ABCJK2013.png|Janet King (2013) ABCTD2017.png|The Deep (2015-present) ABCSA2015.png|So Awkward (2015, with Channel X North, CBBC and Cake Entertainment) ABCWTVWA2016.png|When TV Was Awesome (2016) ABCWTVWA2017.png|When TV Was Awesome (2017) 2018–present ABC 2018.svg|Vertical lockup ABCH2018.png|Harrow (2018) Other 1967 This in-credit variant is only known to appear at the beginning of 'Farewell Arabia', along with identical variants for the International Television Federation (Intertel), the Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, Rediffusion London, and National Educational Television. Miscellaneous Abcwordmark1934.png|Wordmark (1934-1955) Abctv1961wordmark.png|Television wordmark (1961-1965) Abcwordmark1965.png|Wordmark (1965-1974) Abctvwordmark1970.png|Television wordmark (1970-1974) Abcwordmark1974.svg|Wordmark (1974-1989) Abctvwordmark1974.svg|Television wordmark (1974-1988) Abcwordmark1989.svg|Wordmark (1989-2003) ABC2002wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2002-2018) ABC2008wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2008-2016) ABC2009wordmark.svg|Wordmark with lissajous curve (2009-2016) ABC2011wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2010-present) ABC2015wordmark.svg|Wordmark with lissajous curve (2015-present) ABC2018wordmark.svg|Wordmark (2018-present) Category:ABC (Australia) Category:Special logos